


A City of Devils

by FlynnItUp



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlynnItUp/pseuds/FlynnItUp
Summary: When Zak Bagans opens up a branch of his Haunted Museum in LA, he has no idea that he'll end up coming face to face with the Devil himself.





	A City of Devils

{It’s funny, isn’t it, how life can throw you a curve ball? I’d never really expected that a move to Los Angeles would turn my life around, especially in the way that it actually happened. And who would have thought that by opening up a branch of the Haunted Museum in L.A, I would come face to face with the Devil himself?}

***  
{Los Angeles, 2018}

The sun beamed down onto the top of Zak Bagans’ head as he stood outside the entrance to the new branch of his Haunted Museum. His hands were on his hips and a shit eating grin had plastered itself over his face. Above the door hung the sign “Zak Bagans’ Haunted Museum”, just like the one that was on his original baby back in Las Vegas – but there was something about this new building that filled Zak with hope. It was the chance for a new start in a new city – Vegas, although it was home, held far too many memories both good and bad.

The majority of his team weren’t with him now – but Aaron, good old trusty Aaron, was right by his side. And the grin on his visage was just as big, just as shit eating, as Zak’s own. He gave his old friend a nudge in the ribs with his elbows, “Bro. I think we should celebrate.”

Zak turned to his friend and gave a nod of his head, “I’m totally down for that. Ya’know, I heard of this club that’s run by a guy who calls himself ‘Lucifer’…”

Aaron’s eyes lit up then and Zak knew that his friend was thinking exactly what he was thinking. It was the perfect place for them to go, have a few drinks, pick up a few girls and maybe…just maybe…find out why the owner had named himself after the Devil.

***  
“Well /hello/”

Lucifer Morningstar’s gaze tracked across the packed dancefloor of Lux to the two men who had literally just walked in. One of them looked incredibly familiar, and given the way that a crowd of women suddenly descended on the two of them, he imagined that the two of them must be some sort of television stars or something. Still, Lucifer found himself drawn to one of them – those dark eyes, that dark hair, the muscles that rippled beneath this tight t-shirt, the tattoos on his arms…/Dad/ forgive him, but he was having some incredibly /unholy/ thoughts about that man. With a sly grin to himself, he knocked back the remainder of his scotch and set the glass on the bar top. As he did so, he could practically hear the way Mazikeen rolled her eyes at him.

“Yes, yes, I’m about to go and convince that handsome fellow to join me in bed, Maze. Do keep quiet, hm?”

“I didn’t…”

But he didn’t hear her finish her sentence, he was already winding his way through the crowds of sweaty, gyrating humans. Many of them shot him appreciative looks his way, some of them even called his name and tried to reach out for him but Lucifer had one goal in mind. He sidled up to the side of the muscled man, flashing him his most /charming/ smile.

“Welcome to Lux. Let me offer you a drink on the house. And don’t say you won’t accept a drink from a stranger – how can I be a stranger if I’m the owner of this place, hmmm?”

The man rose a brow before shrugging a shoulder and nodding once towards his friend. But as the muscular gentlemen began to move, Lucifer shot the spare part a glare as if to say “don’t you dare” – he looked affronted for a moment before deciding that his friend would be fine on his own and disappearing into the crowd.

***  
“Lucifer Morningstar?” Zak’s eyebrows shot skyward, “And just what is the Devil doing running a bar in LA?”

Zak’s tone told the owner, Lucifer Morningstar, everything that he wanted to get across. This had to be a joke, right? Still, Zak was willing to play along – yet he couldn’t help but feel slightly surprised at the nightclub owner’s next answer.

“Oh you know, I just felt like taking a little holiday…” another charming smile that had Zak’s heart suddenly hammering in his chest, “Give dear old Dad the finger. But…” a glass of scotch was suddenly pressed into Zak’s hands, “I’m more interested in hearing about /you/. Just what are you doing here in the City of Angels, hm?”

Zak had to admit to himself that he was really quite overwhelmed – this guy seemed to genuinely believe that he was the Devil. Either that or he was a damned good method actor. Still, the guy was charming enough and easy to talk to – and his eyes just seemed to draw him in, “I er…I’m here opening up a branch of my haunted museum…”

“Oh!” Lucifer’s grin widened, “You’re that Zak Bagans fellow, from the telly! The Detective’s daughter is /obsessed/ with your show. I must say that some of what you do is /very/ interesting – the way you get lost souls to talk through that noisy box thing is utter /genius/”

“Thanks, man…” Zak’s eyes tracked away from the nightclub owner, wishing that Aaron would show up and get him the hell out of here. Despite finding this guy stupidly attracted, he was tired and didn’t really fancy spending his whole night talking about the paranormal. Sometimes, just sometimes, he needed a bit of a break, “You know, you should come down. We open properly tomorrow. But…” He lifted the glass and drained it in one before setting the glass down, “I really have to get going. Just tell the guy’s on the door that you’re there at my invite. No ticket purchase necessary.”


End file.
